Feliz cumple Ciruela 2006!
by Mosca
Summary: Fic de cumpleaños 2006 para la srta Ciruela. Mezcla de Star Wars, El Señor de los Anillos, y Jekyll & Hyde, algo de Harry Potter, Moulin Rouge, y el Fantasma de la Ópera, con muchos chistes internos.
1. Llegada, comida, y boludeada

N/A: Buenas! Bienvenidos a este fic, el cual es un regalo para la srta. Ciruela, mejor conocida en fanfiction como galagranger, que cumplio años el 27 de septiembre y yo, como vaga que soy, recién se lo subo ahora.

Este fic tiene dos partes, la que ya terminé de escribir y la que no. La que no termine de escribir vendra en muy poco tiempo, lo prometo.

Y, si estan aca y no son ni galagranger, ni conocidos de galagranger, ni Cucaracha, dudo que entiendan mucho. En realidad, a menos que sean galagranger dudo que entiendan mucho. Pero si quieren leer, bienvenidos sean.

Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short but the joke's wearing thin  
Let the audience in  
Let my fanfic begin!

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, y una persona de pelo corto y oscuro, usando una musculosa cubierta de escriticios, se encontraba haciendo un gif animado de vaqueros peleando con lightsabres arriba de un elefante. Rojo. 

Miró la hora.

3.18 PM. Habían acordado a las 2.

Suspiró, y siguió agregándole imágenes al gif.

Sonó el timbre.

No lo escuchó.

Sonó el timbre.

No lo escuchó.

El timbre empezó a sonar con el ritmo de Tapa, tapita, tapón, con la última "nota" interminablemente larga, hasta que finalmente lo escuchó (N/A: Ya sé que vos no sos la sorda, pero igual :P) y fue a atender.

"Es Cucaracha!" le dijo la persona del otro lado. Empezó a decir "Ahora voy", cuando se escuchó un "Esperá!!" algo amortiguado, y la primera persona agregó: "Ah, y acaba de llegar Mosca."

Ahí sí dijo "Ahora voy."

La persona que mencionamos al principio, aquella que tenía la remera llena de escriticios y el pelo corto y oscuro, se llamaba (inserte nombre aquí) , o, en el mundo fanfictionístico, Ciruela. Ciruela festejaba ese día su cumpleaños número (inserte número aquí) , y había invitado a sus amigas (inserte nombre aquí) (Cucaracha) y (inserte nombre aquí) (Mosca) a su casa a comer pizza (de su madre) y ser felices. Obviamente, sus amigas habían llegado tarde.

Se puso algo en los pies y, agarrando SUS llaves, emprendió el viaje hacia la puerta de entrada, yendo "Down once more" por el ascensor y recorriendo el pasillo hacia la puerta de vidrio, donde se encontraba Mosca apoyando su frente contra el cristal y Cucaracha con una sonrisa rara, cruzada de brazos un poco más atrás. Les abrió y ambas se le abalanzaron, en un coro (o dúo) de "Feliz cumple!!" y abrazos.

"Gracias!" agradeció de manera agradecida Ciruela, la que daba las gracias de manera agradecida con mucha gracia. Ejem. Y agregó, "¿Por qué la tardanza?"

"Me bañé," explicó Suela, levantando un mechón de pelo de color debatible mojado, aunque también podría haber sido la lluvia.

"Me colgué con mi novio…" murmuró Cucaracha, consiguiendo suspiros de las otras dos.

"Bueno, no importa. Pasen así no se enferman," dijo Ciruela, dejándolas pasar, y yendo "Up once more" por el ascensor. Mmmmm, ascensor…

Pero en este ascensor no pasó nada. Solo un comentario colgado por Suela.

"Dice que aguanta tres personas, pero ¿cómo cuentan una persona seca y dos mojadas? El agua pesa…"

Las otras dos le dirigieron miradas raras. Suela carraspeó y se rascó la nuca mojada.

"¿No almorzaron, me imagino?" preguntó semi-retóricamente Ciruela. Sus amigas negaron con la cabeza.

"Estábamos guardándonos para la pizza," dijo Cucaracha. Suela asintió.

Ciruela sacó la pizza del horno, se la repartieron en platos, y fueron a la mesa, donde comieron, contándose las últimas novedades de sus vidas.

Habiendo llenado sus estómagos, surgió la clásica pregunta: "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Vengan, tengo algo que mostrarles," dijo Ciruela, llevando a las chicas a la computadora, donde les mostró el gif en el cual había estado trabajando antes de que ellas llegaran.

"¡Que grosooo!" exclamó Suela, riéndose estúpidamente y señalando a los tipitos, divertida.

"Los míos son más bizarros," dijo Cucaracha orgullosamente.

"Nadie te supera en bizarridad, Cucaracha," dijo Ciruela, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa triunfal de la chica bizarra.

"Y miren esto," dijo Ciruela, abriendo una carpeta llena de archivos de video. "Los saqué de youtube," agregó, abriendo uno en el que Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi estaban peleando con espaditas que hacían mucha luz. O lightsabres.

"Pará, pará, pará, o yo leí cualquier cosa o en la carpeta tenés algo de Jekyll," dijo Suela, después de unos momentos de mirar fascinada a los tipitos peleándose en la pantalla. Ciruela se sonrió.

"Sí, me bajé a las tipas de tu video cantando In his eyes," explicó la cumpleañera, cerrando el video de Star Wars, y señalando el archivo con el Mouse, lo que trajo un "Uiii!" de parte de Suela.

"¿Y ese no es Gollum?" preguntó Cucaracha, señalando un ícono en el cual apenas se podía apreciar al hombrecito semiverde como una manchita hecha de pixeles.

"Sip. Es su pelea con él mismo en la segunda película," explicó, nuevamente, Ciruela.

Las tres muchachas se quedaron un tiempo más jugando con la computadora, haciendo gifs de tipitos, mirando archivos viejos y riéndose, hasta que se hartaron y se tiraron en la cama que había en el estudio.

"¿Se acuerdan de los últimos cumpleaños?" dijo Suela.

"Cómo olvidarnos," dijeron las otras dos chicas, algo nostálgicas.

"Me encantaría poder volver a Tierra Media," dijo Cucaracha, con una sonrisa extraña.

"A mí me encantaría volver a Londres, verlos a todos de nuevo…"

"Yo solo sé que si vuelvo a un Long time ago en una Galaxy far far away, quiero que sea en la segunda o tercera película. Así Obi-Wan está bueno y Anakin no tiene ocho años. No soy abusadora de menores," dijo Ciruela resueltamente.

Sus amigas se rieron.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tocando el piano (Ciruela Across the Stars, Come what may, Para Elisa, y otras cosas lindas, y Suela Titanic, aunque estaba harta de esa canción) y la flauta (o, al menos, Cucaracha tocaba la flauta), hablando, jugando a las escondidas (por los viejos tiempos) y al Estanciero (cuando se les acabaron las opciones) y no saliendo, porque no se les ocurría a dónde y no tenían ganas de ir en transporte público, sin contar el calor que hacía.

Entre una cosa y la otra, especialmente por el Estanciero (que terminó con Cucaracha y Suela, que tenían, entre ellas, Formosa y La Rioja, aliadas contra Ciruela, que tenía todo Buenos Aires con estancias y las provincias más caras), se hizo de noche, y decidieron ir a acostarse, después de comer restos de pizza y una milanesa cada una como cena.

Tiraron tres colchones en el piso del living, y se acostaron ahí. Pasó un tiempo, entre risas y algunos insultos, hasta que se pudieron dormir.

No habían apagado la computadora.

* * *

Y yo no la voy a apagar hasta terminar de escribir. Prontamente, el segundo capítulo. 


	2. Partida, cosas raras, comida, y torre

Ciruela soñaba.

"Acá todos te extrañamos," decía un Obi-Wan crecido. Y la escena cambiaba a Yoda.

"Verdad, eso es," decía.

Y la escena cambiaba de nuevo, a Qui Gon Jinn muriendo, con Obi-Wan arrodillando frente a él.

"Prométeme que entrenarás al niño," decía el Jedi.

"Sí, maestro, sí," prometía el padawan.

"Ay, mi teta."

Y se despertó.

No era un Long time ago en una Galaxy far far away, era su living, con dos chicas durmiendo pacíficamente, algo despatarradas, en sus colchones. Suspiró, y apoyó la cabeza nuevamente contra la almohada, mirando al techo.

De reojo le pareció ver una luz. Miró para el costado y la luz se había ido. Se encogió de hombros, y siguió mirando para el techo.

Le hubiera gustado que todo fuese verdad. Le hubiera gustado estar ahí de nuevo.

No estaba loca. Había una luz, y la había visto de nuevo.

Se dio vuelta. Sí, la luz estaba, y venía… del estudio!

Le pareció escuchar…

No, lo estaba escuchando de verdad.

Star Wars theme. Muy bajito, pero distinguible.

Se paró, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

El programa de reproducción de archivos de video titilaba en naranja en la barra de tareas de su computadora. Le hizo click, y se abrió el programa.

"Hola, Ciruela," dijo Obi-Wan, sentado en un sofá squishyoso, a lado de Anakin Skywalker, que no tenía ocho años.

"Ho… hola," dijo Ciruela, casi sin poder creer que, nuevamente, estaba hablando con los personajes.

"¿Cómo estás?" le dijo Anakin.

"Bien, muy bien… Mejor, ahora que los veo," les dijo, sonriente.

"Ya pasamos por esto, así que ya sabés como es todo. ¿Querés venir a visitarnos?" le propuso el Jedi.

"Por supuesto," dijo la chica, sonriendo ahora más que antes.

Maestro y padawan extendieron sus brazos, sacándolos del monitor, y ella les tomó una mano a cada uno, entrando a su mundo.

Ya allí, se vio con una túnica de Jedi y sonrió una sonrisa casi maniática, de la felicidad. Vio un plato de pollo a un costado.

"Tal vez…" musitó. Levantó la mano y la apuntó hacia el pollo, concentrándose. El plato se levantó, levitó, y se dirigió hacia ella. En ese mundo poseía la Fuerza.

"Al maestro Obi Wan no le gustaría verte haciendo eso," le dijo Anakin, apoyándole una mano en el hombro y susurrándole en el oído. Ciruela se encogió de hombros y comió algo del pollo.

"¿Querés?" le ofreció al padawan. Este se rió y aceptó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts…

"¿Cómo que estuviste con Malfoy¡¿Y no me invitaste?!!" le gritó Ginny Weasley a Harry Potter.

Mary Sue se les acercó y le regaló una tarjeta de San Valentín a cada uno.

McGonagall pasó por ahí, besuqueándose con Snape y Dumbledore a la vez.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el living de Ciruela…

Cucaracha soñaba.

Bárbol la llevaba encima de él, y Merry y Pippin daban vueltas por ahí, comiendo hongos y ofreciéndole algunos a ella.

"Hum… Me gustaría… Hum… Verte, tal vez… Hum… Tomándote tu tiempo, obviamente… Hum… De nuevo… Hum…"

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Cucaracha, tanto en el sueño como en la realidad.

"¡Cierto, Cucaracha¡Te extrañamos¡Gimli quería verte!" exclamaron los Hobbits hiperquinéticos.

Cucaracha despertó, miró a su alrededor, y vio a Suela durmiendo.

Pero Ciruela no estaba.

"¿Ciruela?" murmuró. Nadie respondió.

Tal vez…

Le pareció escuchar algo. Una canción distante.

"_Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night…"_

¿Esa no era la canción que cantaba Merry en la tercera película?

Una luz venía del estudio…

Y Cucaracha estaba en Tierra Media.

* * *

Todos la recibían como en su casa, ya todos la conocían y la consideraban una amiga.

Hablaba con Padme, la aconsejaba sobre qué hacer acerca de Anakin, compartían sus miedos y sus amores. Y un día Padme le hizo un peinado extraño, de los que ella a veces usaba.

Obi-Wan la entrenaba, a veces con Anakin también. Le enseñaban a controlar mejor la Fuerza, y un día incluso la dejaron entrenar con un lightsabre.

No podía evitar mirarlos a ambos, tal vez… de una manera algo más que amistosa. Y no podía evitar entristecerse al saber cómo iba a terminar todo. Por más que quisiera salvarlos, no podía. No debía interferir en la historia.

Pero podía disfrutar mientras estaba ahí.

Así que salía a pasear con Obi-Wan, hablaban mucho, y lo que pasaba o no, lo dejo para la imaginación del lector.

Un día, comiendo con Anakin, le sirvieron un sándwich y empezó a reírse, y Anakin fue tan insistente que tuvo que contarle por qué le causaba tanta risa, lo que hizo que el padawan se sonrojara más de lo que ella se podía imaginar que un padawan se podía sonrojar.

"Ejem… Ya pasó eso, una vez…" Anakin murmuró, lo que hizo que Ciruela se riera tanto que terminaron echándolos a ambos del bar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Ópera Garnier…

Meg Giry estaba tirada en su cama, feliz porque la Voz estaba ocupada jugando con la araña de luces y Christine y el foppish viscount estaban en el techo, lo que significaba…

¡A DORMIR!

* * *

Mosca soñaba.

Era una fiesta de compromiso. Él ya había llegado, tarde, pero al fin y al cabo estaba ahí. Todos se iban del jardín, donde el show de fuegos artificiales ya había terminado, y entraban al salón, donde la pequeña orquesta tocaba un vals.

La pareja empezó a bailar, y lentamente los otros hombres fueron sacando a bailar a alguna mujer.

John Utterson se paró frente a ella y le extendió su mano. Ella la tomó y empezaron a bailar.

"Él te extraña mucho. Lucy y Emma también," le dijo en voz baja.

La gente cambió de pareja, y él la vio. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, y se dirigió hacia ella. Empezaron a bailar.

Y Mosca se despertó.

Al ver el techo de Ciruela sobre su cabeza y su remera de Cats cubriéndola en vez de un vestido victoriano, y notar que estaba en un colchón, no bailando, empezó a insultar. En voz alta.

Y notó que nadie empezaba a insultarla a ella por despertarlas, y que no recibía almohadazos.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en el living de Ciruela, los colchones estaban deshechos y sus amigas no estaban ahí.

"¿Ciruela¿Cucaracha?"

Nada.

"_Look in my eyes, who do you see there? Someone you know, or just a stranger? If you are wise, you will see me there. Love is the only danger," _cantaba una soprano, tan suavemente que casi ni se escuchaba, en alguna parte.

¿Podía ser?

Suela siguió el sonido, y la casa de Ciruela quedó vacía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Moulin Rouge…

Harold Zidler se estaba afeitando. No se afeitaba su bigote, obviamente no, pero sí el resto de su cara. Sino, iba a parecer una bola peluda roja.

Se cortó con la máquina de afeitar.

"LA PIIIIIIP PIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!" gritó, despertando a medio burdel.

* * *

Padme, Obi-Wan, Yoda, y Anakin estaban en el living. Ciruela estaba en la cocina.

Como un agradecimiento por haberla dejado entrar en su mundo, les había propuesto hacerles una pizza con la famosa receta de su madre. Ellos habían aceptado, y ahora esperaban mientras ella la sacaba del horno y la cortaba, antes de llevársela a ellos.

Se sentó a la mesa con ellos, recibió halagos por la comida, y le dio el primer mordisco a su primera fracción de pizza.

Y una ola de nostalgia la atacó.

No sabía hacía cuánto tiempo estaba en ese lugar. El tiempo pasaba de manera extraña cuando dejaba su mundo, las horas tenían otra duración y los días no parecían días. Era raro.

No hacía tanto, o tal vez hacía mucho, había comido esa misma pizza con sus amigas. Y si había aprendido algo en estas últimas veces que había estado en el mundo de Star Wars, era que cuando pegaba la nostalgia, era hora de volver. Siempre había sido así, y suponía que para sus amigas era lo mismo. Además, siempre llegaban más o menos en el mismo momento.

Terminaron la cena, riéndose, y Ciruela supo que, al menos hasta el próximo cumpleaños (el de Cucaracha) no volvería a ver a esos personajes.

Cuando se fueron yendo, cada uno la abrazó. Algo le decía que ellos se intuían que pronto se iba a ir.

Terminó sentada en el mismo sofá que se había sentado Obi-Wan cuando ella había llegado. Y vio una luz de reojo. Miró para el costado y no estaba más. Sonrió, algo triste. Vio la luz nuevamente, se dio vuelta, y seguía ahí.

Vio, como un reflejo en un espejo que no estaba ahí, el estudio, en su casa. La silla de computadora, la pared, el piso, todo lo que se vería mirando desde el monitor. Y saltó, y el hueco entre realidades de ensanchó, dejándola pasar.

Estaba en su casa.

Miró para atrás, vio algo plateado en su monitor que se iba achicando, hasta hacerse invisible.

Levantó la mano y apuntó al teclado. Solo quería probar. Se concentró.

No lo pudo hacer levitar. Ahí no podía controlar la Fuerza. Suspiró.

Viendo por la ventana se dio cuenta de que era de día, y mirando uno de los muchos relojes se dio cuenta de que eran las 11.58 de la mañana.

"¡Volví!" exclamó.

Nadie contestó. "¿Cucaracha¿Suela?" preguntó.

Escuchó un ruido como de estática, y se cayó al piso, tirada por un cuerpo.

"Uy, tengo un colchón," dijo la persona que había caído, también a través del monitor. "Ah, hola, Ciruela¿cómo fue todo?" le preguntó Cucaracha, dándose cuenta de que había caído encima de ella,

"¡BAJATE!" le gritó Ciruela a la chica que estaba acostada sobre ella. Antes de que ninguna de las dos se pudiera mover, volvió el ruido de estática y cayó una masa de piernas, brazos, y pelo sobre Cucaracha, dándole pie al coro de insultos.

"Qué bienvenida, chicas, yo también las quiero," dijo Suela, ofendida, bajándose de encima de Cucaracha, que a su vez se bajó de encima de Ciruela, que a su vez se paró. "¿Cómo les fue?"

Y se empezaron a contar sus respectivas aventuras, felices porque sabían que no iban a ser las últimas.

* * *

N/A: Y más vale que no sean las últimas aventuras de tres chicas en sus occeciones.

**Disclaimer:**

Star Wars es de George Lucas.

El Señor de los Anillos es de J. R. R. Tolkien y en menor medida de Peter Jackson.

Jekyll & Hyde (el musical) es de Frank Wildhorn y Leslie Bricusse.

El Extraño Caso de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde (el libro) es de R. L. Stevenson.

Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.

El Fantasma de la Ópera es de Gastón Leroux, y en menor medida de Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Moulin Rouge! es de Baz Luhrman (supongo).

Cats es de Andrew Lloyd Webber.

La receta de la pizza es de la madre de Ciruela.

La computadora es de Ciruela.

La canción Tapa, tapita, tapón es de la persona que la haya inventado.

La palabra "escriticios" es de mi hermana, créanlo o no.

Across the Stars es de John Williams, Come What May es de alguien que no somos nosotras, Para Elisa es de Beethoven, y Titanic es de alguien que no somos nosotras.

Youtube es de Youtube. Entren que es groso.

Ciruela, Cucaracha, y Mosca son (somos) de ellas (nosotras) mismas. Creo.

**Títulos alternativos:**

"De cómo Zidler putea por cortarse al afeitarse"

"De cómo Mary Sue organiza una orgía"

"De cómo Ciruela entra, nuevamente, en el mundo de Star Wars y les cocina a los personajes principales. Y pasan cosas."

"Tres pasos simples para preparar una torre de chicas"

"El fic en el cual se roban ideas, películas, libros, musicales, y canciones. Y tres chicas se cagan de risa."

**Agradecimientos:**

A Cucaracha, aunque no la veo desde el año pasado (y eso no está bien!), por ser Cucaracha

A Bill Gates, por inventar el Word.

A nuestras occeciones, por occecionarnos.

A mis ganas de comer uvas (¿?).

A mi gata, por maullar mientras escribo e inspirarme.

A mi hambre NO.

A la playa de Cariló, por inspirarme.

A los del disclaimer, por no hacerme juicio.

A mi mamá por parirme.

A las mamás de Ciruela y Cucaracha por parirlas a ellas.

Creo que ya está…

NO!!!

Me falta…

Ciruela, primero por bancarme que tarde tanto en escribir tu fic (aunque espero que valga la pena…), por ser tan buena amiga, por bancarme mis occeciones, por mostrarme tus occeciones, por estos siete (¡siete!) años, por las miradas raras y los dúos desafinados, por invitarme a las muestras y ensayos de music hall, por escucharme, por dejarme escucharte, por mostrarme tus escriticios, por la idea de la remera escrita, y más, mucho más que ahora ya mismo no se me ocurre.

¡TE AMO HASTA EL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁAAAAA!!!!!!!!

PD: Tengo antojo de traducir el fic a inglés. Quién sabe, en una de esas…

PD2: Me cago de hambre así que me voy a comer.

PD3: FELIZ CUMPLE CIRUELA!!

PD4: 2006.


End file.
